


The Commander and the Surfer: Timestamp 6

by Hunter470



Series: The Commander and the Surfer [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: Grace and Charlie continue to plan their surprise for Danny and Steve.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: The Commander and the Surfer [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621147
Comments: 45
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth part in a series of timestamps that take place between chapters 19 and 20 of The Commander and the Surfer.
> 
> This entry will contain multiple chapters and it's probably a bit longer than a regular timestamp but it couldn't be helped. Enjoy! 
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

“Grace, I don’t think we have enough time to pull it off. There’s a lot to get done before tonight.”

“I know but we have to try. Danno and Steve will be so surprised.” Grace was focused on her mission and Charlie wasn’t going to change her mind. “Don’t worry. We can get all of Five-0 to help. I bet Tani and Nahele will help too.”

“But…Grace…”

“No buts, Charlie. We can do it…trust me.”

Charlie looked at his sister and knew he had no choice but to go along with the plan. “Ok, ok. Where do we start?”

“First, we need to make a list and then divide things up between the two of us.” Grace said in her serious voice. “I’m glad Danno’s letting us stay home from school tomorrow so we can get things ready around here. That will give us plenty of time to execute our plan.”

“Yeah, Danno and Steve are gonna be surprised, that’s for sure. I just hope it doesn’t backfire on us.”

“It won’t…have some faith. I’m sure they’ll be shocked, but I know it will work out. Now, enough with the negativity, we have work to do.” 

Grace and Charlie completed their list and hoped they didn’t forget anything. They were so excited and hoped they’d be able to sleep tonight because they had a lot to get done tomorrow. However, there was one task that they needed to take care of tonight, which was key to making sure their surprise was a success. Grace grabbed her phone and made a call to someone who would make their surprise complete. 

************  
Danny’s phone rang and he was both surprised and happy to see who was calling. 

“Steve, not that I’m not glad to hear from you but it’s after midnight in DC. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“Well, I am in bed, but I can’t sleep. I’m too excited about seeing you tomorrow.”

“Aww…you’re sweet…such a big gooey marshmallow.”

“Ok, don’t make me regret calling you. I was trying to be romantic.”

“I’m sorry, babe. It was very romantic, and I appreciate you calling. So, you’re excited to get home, eh?”

“Yeah, I don’t like being away from you for so long. I miss waking up next to you.”

“Oh, you do now?” Danny teased. “Well, I miss waking up next to you too and I can’t wait to see you tomorrow as well.”

“I like hearing that.” 

“So, do you still want me to pick you up at the airport?”

“If you’re not pulled into a case, I’d love it if you picked me up.” 

“Ok, I’ll text you if something comes up. Otherwise, I’ll definitely be there.” Danny paused. “So, how about switching to video chat…I’d love to see you.”

Steve froze. As much as he wanted to see Danny, he knew he’d recognize the room he was staying in at his parent’s house. Now, he had to think of a way to avoid chatting with his boyfriend on video. “If you don’t mind, I think I’m going to hit the hay. I just wanted to hear your voice before I fell asleep.” 

“Oh sure…you do sound tired so it’s probably best if you get your rest. After all, you have a long day of travel ahead of you.”

“Thanks, Danny. I really can’t wait to see you.”

“That’s good…otherwise it might get awkward when I pick you up.” Danny laughed.

“Funny.” Steve mock laughed. “Ok, I’m going to hang up and get some sleep. Good night and I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you.”

“I love you too. Now, sleep.” Danny ended the call and then realized he had a huge smile on his face knowing that in less than 24 hours he was going to propose to the man he loved. 

*************

After Steve ended his call with Danny, he needed to make one more call before going to sleep. He scrolled through his favorites and found the name he was looking for, then pressed the screen. 

“Hey, Steve. Why are you calling?”

“Hey, Gracie. Is Charlie with you?”

“Yes, he’s here. I’ll put us on speaker.”

“No, don’t. I don’t want your father to hear me.”

“Ok. So, what’s up?”

“Well, I’m thinking about proposing to your dad tomorrow night and was hoping you and Charlie would help me.”

Grace almost laughed but held it inside. “Sure, I think we can manage that.” Grace muted her phone and told her brother what Steve said. Charlie couldn’t hold back his laughter and Grace hit him with her pillow shutting him up instantly. 

“Grace? Are you there?”

“Oh, sorry, I had my phone muted because I was talking to Charlie.” Grace gestured to her brother to be quiet. “So, we’re both in for whatever you need. In fact, I think dad mentioned having a welcome home dinner tomorrow night. Maybe that would be the perfect time to propose.” Grace immediately muted the phone because neither she nor Charlie could stop themselves from laughing. 

“That sounds like a great idea. I’ll wait until after dinner and then pop the question. I hope I can count on both of you for support.”

“Of course, Steve. Charlie and I will get everything ready and be there for you.”

“Thank you. I know this is sudden but I think it’s the right time. Danno is going to be so surprised. I even got him a ring. Do you think he’ll like that?”

“Oh yes...he’s gonna love it.”

“Ok, great. Well, I should get to sleep...early flight in the morning. I can’t wait to see you two.”

“We’re excited to see you too. Sleep well and safe travels.”

Grace ended the call and then looked at her brother. 

“So, are you going to tell me what Steve said?”

“Well, like I told you, he’s going to propose to Danno tomorrow night and wants our help. You heard me tell Steve about the welcome home dinner and he loved the idea. Oh, and he got Danno a ring.” 

“Oh my god! This is all too funny and if we can pull off our surprise, everything will be perfect!”

“Agreed! Ok, let’s finish up with our plans and then get to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow.”

*************  
Danny woke up to the smell of coffee, which definitely motivated him to get out of bed. The fact that he was also excited that Steve would be coming home today, and that he was going to be proposing later that evening definitely added to his motivation. He jumped up and started getting ready for work thinking about everything he had to get done before tonight. 

Downstairs, Grace and Charlie were discussing their plan for their father’s and Steve’s engagement surprise. They would need the help of their entire ohana to pull it off. 

“Are you sure you understand what you need to do?”

“Yes. Why do you keep bugging me?”

“Because I know you dear brother.”

“Yeah, but this time it’s different. This time it’s about Danno and Steve and I won’t mess up. I promise.”

“Ok, ok…Let’s put these papers away before Danno sees them and then we should make some breakfast.”

“Sounds like a plan. Tonight is going to be awesome.”

Grace and Charlie put away their papers and started making some food. They tried not to talk about the plan knowing that their father could walk in at any minute. As they moved around the kitchen getting things ready, Ranger was sitting by the door waiting patiently to be let outside. He was watching all the activity and then heard Danny coming down the stairs and quickly ran to greet him. 

“Well, good morning, Ranger. Do you need to go outside?” Ranger barked which let Danny know he indeed needed to go out. 

“Danno, you’re awake!”

“Yes, I am. Why didn’t either of you let Ranger out this morning?” 

“Sorry, Danno. We’re just so excited about tonight that we forgot. We made you breakfast.”

“Thank you. Charlie, please let Ranger out.”

Charlie did as he was asked and then joined his sister and father at the table. 

“Are you excited, Pops? I bet you didn’t sleep much did you?”

“Surprisingly, I slept just fine, Charlie…and to answer your question, yes, I am excited. I’m so glad you two are on board with me proposing to Steve.”

“Of course we are, Danno. Like we told you last night, we love Steve and we can’t wait for him to be part of our family.”

Danny looked at his kids and smiled thinking about how great they were even after being abandoned by their mother. He would like to take all the credit for how well adjusted they were but he knew it was thanks to the support of his family. At that moment he realized that he hadn’t called his parents to tell them he was going to propose. Shit! How did he forget that? 

“Danno? What are you thinking about?”

“Huh? Oh, just thinking about what I needed to get done today. Thanks for making breakfast and coffee it was a nice surprise.”

“You’re welcome. So, when are you going to meet Auntie Kono to go ring shopping?” Grace asked hoping to find out when their father would be leaving so they could get everything ready for their surprise. 

“Well, I have to go to Five-0 first and then Auntie Kono and I will go look at rings around 10:00.” Danny smiled. “I talked to Tani and she’s sending Nahele over to take you to the grocery store to pick up what you need to make the lasagna. I left a list on the table by the front door along with some money.”

“Thanks, Danno. We’ll make sure we take care of everything so don’t worry. Everything will be perfect.”

Danny looked at his watch and realized that he needed to get going. He had to drop Ranger at HPD and get to the office. “Ok, I have to run. Thanks again for being the most awesome children ever.” 

“You’re welcome, Danno!” Both kids replied and then hugged their father. 

“I’ll call you later to confirm that everything’s good to go. Danno loves you.”

“We love you too!” 

Danny and Ranger left the house leaving the twins alone. 

“This is so exciting!” 

“Yes, Charlie it is…but we have a lot to do. Start making your calls and I’ll make mine. Then, we go shopping with Nahele and when we get home, we clean, decorate, and set up our surprise.”

“Sounds good.”

Grace and Charlie finished their calls and then got ready to go shopping. Nahele called and said he’d be there in 15 minutes. Both teens took showers in then met back downstairs just as Nahele arrived. 

“Hey, guys. Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, all set. Oh, we have to tell you about our plan to surprise Dad and Steve.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“Let’s go and we’ll tell you in the car.”

“Ok, I can’t wait to hear what you two are up to.” Nahele smiled. 

Nahele and the twins got into his car and made their way to the grocery store. On the way, Grace and Charlie filled him in on the plan. He couldn’t believe what they wanted to do but he was definitely willing to help. This was going to be a night to remember. 

************   
After dropping Ranger off at HPD, Danny called his parents. The phone rang a few times but then went to voicemail. He knew it was around 3:00 pm in Jersey so his parents should be around. Next, he tried to call his dad’s phone but that call went directly to voicemail too. Hmm…maybe they were at a movie or napping. He left a message asking for them to give him a call when they had a minute. Danny decided to call his sister Bridget to see if she knew where their parents were.

“Hey, Danny. What’s up?”

“Nothing. I just tried to call Ma and Pop but I got voicemail on both of their phones. Do you know where they are?”

“I think Ma mentioned something about a movie. That old theatre in the neighborhood was playing Casablanca and you know how Ma loves that movie.” Bridget felt bad lying to her brother but she wasn’t going to ruin things for Grace and Charlie. 

“Oh, ok. That makes sense. I wanted to talk to them about something important. Do you know when the movie is over?”

“No clue, big bro. What’s so important?”

“I can tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone….not even Stella. Can you do that?”

“You mean I’ll know something that Stella doesn’t? Then hell yeah I can keep it a secret. She’ll be so pissed that I found out before her. Lay it on me D.”

“Ok, I’m going to ask Steve to marry me tonight.” Danny’s statement is met with silence. What he didn’t know was that Bridget muted her phone so he wouldn’t hear her laugh. “Bridget? Are you there?”

“Yeah, sorry I’m just so happy that I couldn’t speak.” Bridget laughed to herself. “I think this is great news. It’s about time you found someone after that bitch left you and the kids.” 

“Bridget!”

“What? I’m not sorry Danny, she’s a bitch and I’m not going to be quiet. If I ever see her again she’s not going to walk away without a bruise or two.”

“Bridget, please don’t do that. I’ve moved on and so have the kids…but I do love you for wanting to protect me.”

“Always, Danny. We’re Williamses and we always have each other’s backs. No matter what.” 

“Exactly…and I’m glad you’re my sister because I wouldn’t want to be on your bad side.”

“Well, no one messes with my family and gets away with it…I’ll chill for now…but I make no promises should I cross her path again.”

“Fair enough. Well, I’m at work so I have to go. If you see Ma or Pop let them know to give me a call.”

“You got it. Stay safe and say hi to the kids for me.”

Danny ends the call and heads into the Five-0 offices. He had a lot to get done and was really looking forward to looking at rings with Kono. 

************


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Charlie involve more of their ohana in on their plan while Danny and Steve are reunited.

Danny couldn’t believe how quickly the day was flying by. He already went ring shopping with Kono and now he was enjoying some lunch. Grace and Charlie called while he was out and updated him on how things were coming along and it sounded like everything was going as planned at home. Danny looked at his watch and saw that it was after 1:00 pm and wondered why he still hadn’t heard from his parents. He then noticed his team standing around the smart table so he got up to see what they were talking about. 

“Hey team! What’s up? We catch a case?”

“Hey, boss. No, we’re just excited for you and Steve.” Kono smiled. “Speaking of Steve, shouldn’t you be heading to the airport to pick him up?” 

“Yeah, it’s that time. Let me know if something comes up.”

“Danny, just go and get your man. We can handle things here.”

“Thanks, Chin.” Danny smiled and then walked out the door.

“Man, I thought he heard what we were talking about.” Meka looked at his team.

“Yeah me too. But the Commander seemed too preoccupied to hear us.”

“I think you’re right, Junior. Listen, we should probably get those items that Grace and Charlie asked for earlier. I still can’t believe what they are trying to pull off for Danny and Steve.”

“I think it’s awesome and romantic. I can’t wait to see their faces tonight.” 

“This is going to be a night to remember, Kono, that’s for sure.” Chin added and then the team got back to taking care of their list from Grace and Charlie. 

**************

Danny was on his way to the airport when his phone rang. He looked at the screen and saw that it was his Dad.

“Hey Pop. Where have you been all afternoon?”

“Well, hello to you too Son. I didn’t know your mother and I had to report our every move to you.”

“Sorry, Pop. I’ve just been wanting to talk to you and Ma about something. Is she with you?

“Yes, I’ll get her?”

“Can you put the phone on speaker?

“Sure, son.” Eddie put the phone on speaker and then called out to Clara, who joined him.

“Eddie, what do you want?”

“Hey, Ma.”

“Danny? What’s going on?”

“Well, I have something to tell you and Pop.” 

“Ok, what is it?” Clara replied. “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. I wanted to tell both of you that I’m going to propose to Steve tonight.” 

Danny couldn’t hear anything from his parents and thought that maybe the connection dropped. What he didn’t know was that Clara muted the phone so she and Eddie could laugh since they already knew about the proposals. These two boys were definitely made for each other. 

“Ma? Pop?”

“Oh sorry, Danny. I accidentally pressed the mute button. So, you’re going to propose to Steve tonight?”

“Yeah, I hope you’re ok with that. I love Steve with all my heart and soul and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Plus, he’s great with the kids and I know he’ll make an excellent step-father….heck, the kids already think of him as a second father.”

“Son, your mother and I are more than ok with you marrying Steve. After everything you’ve told us about him, we can tell he’s a good man and that he makes you happy.”

“Your father’s right, Danny. We are so happy for you and the kids. You’ve been alone for too long and it’s time to let someone back into your heart…and Steve seems like he’s the right person for you.” Clara paused. “We know how hard things were after that woman left you and our grandchildren and for a while we didn’t think you would ever want to get married again. However, after you met Steve we just knew you two would end up together.”

“Ma, how did you know…I didn’t even like the guy at first.”

“That’s how we knew…it was how you talked about him and all his craziness…but there was always a tone of caring when you mentioned his name. Plus, parents always know. You’re a parent so you get that, right?”

“Yeah, I guess I do. Thanks for all your support over the last eight years. I couldn’t have done it without you and the family.”

“That’s what we’re here for, Son. You can always count on us to have your back…and now that includes Steve’s as well. We’re so proud of you, Danny.”

“Thanks, Pop.” Danny could barely hold back his tears and really didn’t care. He was so happy and felt so loved in that moment he just let the tears flow. 

“Danny, are you ok?”

“Yeah, Ma…just a bit overwhelmed but I’m good.” Danny wiped the tears off of his face and then cleared his throat. “Ok, I’m pulling up to the airport so I should let you go. Thanks again and I’ll keep you posted on how things turn out tonight. I love you.”

“We love you too, Son.” Clara and Eddie replied and then ended the call. 

*************

“Nice job pretending you didn’t know Danny was going to propose to Steve.” Clara smiled at her husband. 

“Why thank you, my love. You weren’t so bad either. If Grace and Charlie hadn’t called us we really would have been surprised.”

“That’s so true…I’m glad they let us know about their plan. We really have some ingenious grandchildren.”

“That we do.” Eddie grinned. “Of course, I’m sure they get it all from me.” 

“Oh, I’m sure of that…you were pretty ingenious last night my sexy husband.” Clara winked and Eddie started to approach her with that special look in his eye. “Now now…there will be time for that later…right now, we need to do our part to help with Grace and Charlie’s surprise. Do you know what you need to do?”

“Yes, I have my marching orders.”

“Good. Let’s get to it!” 

Eddie gave his wife a kiss and then they went their separate ways to take care of their assigned tasks thinking about how Danny and Steve would never forget this night. 

*************

“Grace! Where are you?”

“I’m in my room getting things ready for tonight. Where else would I be?” Grace said sarcastically.

Charlie rolled his eyes and then made his way to his sister’s room to update her on his progress. 

“Hey! Nahele and I finished up everything outside and then he had to get back to the surf shop to help Tani close up.”

“Great! I’m glad that Nahele was able to help you.” Grace smiled. “Did you talk to Grandpa John?”

“Yes, he’s all set and we can count on him.” Charlie grinned. “I can’t wait until he’s really our grandpa.”

“Yeah, it will be nice to have a grandparent who’s close by. Just think, soon we’ll have another dad, grandpa, aunt, and cousin. We really are lucky.”

“Yes, we are. Ok, what do you need me to do next?”

“Would you mind cleaning up the living room? I’ll be down in a few and then I’ll work on the kitchen and start the lasagna.”

“Sure, I think I can handle that.” Charlie started to leave Grace’s bedroom but then turns back towards his sister. “Oh, I forgot to tell you, I talked to Coach and he’s ready for tonight.”

“Oh, ok. Thanks! He’s the last to confirm, right?”

“Yep, it’s all coming together.”

“Great! Danno and Steve are going to be so surprised.”

“Oh yeah. Well, I better get to cleaning.”

Charlie left Grace’s room as she finished up the items on her list. Everything was falling into place just as she had planned. 

*************  
Danny arrived at the airport and parked in the reserved spaces for law enforcement. He got out of this car and looked towards the terminal wondering when Steve would appear. He couldn’t believe how excited he was to see his soon to be fiancée. 

After checking the time on his phone, he looked up and saw Steve walking towards him with a big smile on his face. Danny looked at his boyfriend with a mischievous grin on his face, which definitely got Steve’s attention. 

“Well, hello there Commander. It’s so very nice to see you.” Steve pulled Danny into his arms and then planted a kiss on his lips. Danny returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm and didn’t want it to end but they could tell people were starting to stop and stare. 

“Steve, we really need to get out of here…we’re making a scene and the governor wouldn’t be happy to see us on the news or social media making out like two teenagers.”

“Oh, Danno…you’re no fun.”

“Yeah, I know. Always the responsible one…that’s me. Just get in the car you goof.” 

“Sir, yes sir.” Steve tossed his bag in the back seat of the Camaro as Danny walked over to the driver’s side of the car. Danny reached into his pocket to grab his keys, which were not there. Steve laughed and held up the keys.

“Dammit, Steve! How did you get those?”

“You’re so easy to distract, Danno.”

“Steve, I’m the one picking you up so I should be the one to drive.”

“Yeah, but you know I get car sick if I’m not driving.”

“No you don’t…and you need to stop saying that…nobody believes you.” Danny laughed and then looked at Steve. “Fine, you can drive but I’m deciding where we go.”

“So, where to Danno?”

“Well, the kids are getting the house ready for your welcome home dinner so how about we head over to your place?”

“I like the sound of that, Commander.” Steve smiled and then winked at Danny. 

“Let’s go, you animal.”

“Oh, you’re going to see just how much of an animal I can be once I get you alone.”  


“Good. I’m looking forward to it.” 

Steve started the car and then slammed on the gas. For once, Danny didn’t complain because he was just as excited to spend some time alone with his boyfriend. They had been away from each other for a week and they both looked forward to their reunion…and soon, they would be engaged and moving one step closer to becoming a family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Charlie's surprise is on track. Danny and Steve reunite. The Ohana is ready!

While Danny and Steve were reuniting, Grace and Charlie were putting the finishing touches on their surprise. They couldn’t believe that everything was falling into place.

Charlie came inside and found his sister in the kitchen working on dinner. “Grace, is there anything else you need me to take care of before Dad and Steve get here?”

“Would you mind setting the table?” Grace smiled. 

“Sure, that’s something I can definitely do.” Charlie started gathering the good dishes and silverware. “Hey! Have you heard from Pops? Did he get a ring? Did he pick Steve up from the airport yet?”

“Yeah, I got a text from Danno. He got the ring and then he got Steve from the airport as planned.”

“That’s good. Are they on their way home now?”

“No, Danno said they were going over to Steve’s so he could drop off his bag and freshen up for dinner.”

“Uh huh…you know what that means, right? Bow chicka wow wow.” 

“Charlie! Get your head out of the gutter.”

“What? Like you don’t know what’s going on over there.”

“Of course I know what’s going on but I’m not going to talk about it…especially not with you. You’re such a dork.”

“Maybe so, but it doesn’t mean I’m not right. Who cares anyway? Good for Danno!”

“Charlie, enough. I am not having this conversation with you. Go finish setting the table and then go take a shower and get ready.”

“Sir, yes sir!” Charlie mock saluted his sister. 

“Ha ha…very funny. Just go.” Grace gave her brother a very serious look and he knew better than to mess with her when she got like this so he did as he was told. 

Grace looked around the house and made sure everything was perfect for tonight. She was glad that their entire ohana was ready to help with the surprise. For a quick minute she started to panic and questioned whether or not Danno and Steve would like what they had planned. What if it was too much? What if they got it wrong and it backfired? Grace quickly pushed those thoughts out of her mind and replaced them with ones that were more positive. Everything was going to work out…she just knew it and with that, she made her way upstairs to get ready. 

************  
Danny woke up, looked at his phone, and realized that he and Steve had fallen asleep after their reunion activities, which were quite amazing. Now, they needed to wake up and get ready to head over to Danny’s house for dinner. However, he was content lying in bed in Steve’s arms and didn’t want to get up but knowing that he was going to propose tonight, well, that motivated him to shake Steve to wake him up.

“Babe, wake up…we need to get ready for dinner. The kids will kill us if we don’t show up.” 

“Five more minutes. I’m too comfortable and happy holding you in my arms.”

“Yes, I am happy too but we really need to get going.”

“I’m too tired…you wore me out, Commander.”

“I don’t recall you complaining, babe.” Danny laughed.

Steve smiled and then kissed Danny. “No complaints from me…in fact, I think someone wants another round.” Steve waggled his eyebrows. 

“Well, someone can wait…now put that thing away and let’s shower.”

“Again, you never want to have any fun.” Steve pouted. 

“The puppy dog eyes aren’t going to work on me. We really have to get going.”

“Ok, fine…but don’t think that we’re not picking this up later.”

“Oh. I’m counting on it.” Danny smiled. “C’mon, up and in the shower.”

“Yes, sir.”

Steve got out of bed and walked to the bathroom without bothering to put on any clothes, which Danny definitely enjoyed. He jumped up and followed him into the bathroom and joined him in the shower. Maybe they could have a little bit of fun before they had to leave. After all, it has been a week since they’ve seen each other. 

*************

“Yes, Nona everything’s ready…what about with you and Papa?”  
“All good on our end. I can’t wait for tonight.” 

“Right? Charlie and I are so excited. Now, do you remember what to do? You and the rest of the ohana can’t mess this up.”

“Grace, stop worrying. We all know what to do and we won’t screw things up. Have some faith.”

“I know…I just want everything to work out. This is a big deal.”

“Yes, and you and Charlie planned everything down to the last detail so relax.”

“Ok. I’ll try. Nona, I think I hear Danno and Steve. I gotta go. Make sure everyone is ready. Bye.”

“Bye, Gracie. Nona and Papa love you.”

Grace ended the call and then took the lasagna out of the oven just as her father and Steve entered the kitchen. 

“Grace, everything smells delicious.” 

“Thanks. Danno.” Grace hugged her father.

“Hey, Gracie. I agree with your father…it’s smells delicious. The house looks amazing too.”

“Thanks. Welcome home. We missed you.” Grace hugs Steve.

“Pops! Steve! You’re home!” Charlie grabs both men and pulls them into a hug. 

“Well hello, son.” 

“Hey, slugger! It’s good to see you. How’s baseball going?”

“It’s awesome. Coach thinks we might take state this year.”

“Wow! That’s great!”

“That’s my son! Chip off the old block.” Danny beamed. 

“Gracie, how’s cheerleading?” Steve asked. 

“It’s good. It’s a lot harder than it looks but once you understand the physics behind it, it’s a piece of cake.”

“See, it’s just like we talked about…it’s all about the math.” Steve added. 

“Oh my God, you two are such nerds.” Charlie laughed. 

“You know brother, you can apply math to baseball too. Maybe you should expand your mind instead of being a dumb jock.”

“Grace! That wasn’t a nice thing to say.”

“Sorry, Danno but he started it.”

“Well, I’m ending it.” Danny said in his Commander voice. “How about we sit down for dinner?”

“Sounds good to me. I’m starving” Steve winked at Danny. He was thoroughly enjoying the pure domesticity of the situation. He loved these family moments and looked forward to making this a daily routine. 

Danny looked around before sitting down and realized that Ranger wasn’t there.

“Charlie, where’s Ranger? I thought Coach Callahan was picking him up from HPD since I had to get Steve?”

“Oh yeah, Coach picked him up and said he would keep him tonight. He knew we were having a welcome home dinner for Steve and didn’t want us to worry about taking care of Ranger tonight. I hope that’s ok.”

“Yeah it’s fine. I would have liked to have seen him tonight but I know he loves being over at the Callahan’s. Brody and the boys spoil him rotten.” 

“He’s treated like a king over there. I’m surprised he ever wants to come home.” Charlie laughed. 

“Well, we’ll see him tomorrow. Now, let’s eat.” 

*************

“Chin, how do you think things are going over at Danny’s?”

“I’m sure everything is on schedule. You know Grace has everything planned down to the minute. In fact, we better get moving or we’ll mess up our part in the surprise.” Chin smiled at his cousin. “Did you talk to Kamekona? Will he and Flippa be ready?”

“Yes, they will be ready and on time. I told Kame I’d have the city pull his permits if he screws this up.” Kono laughed.

“You didn’t.”

“Oh, I did. What he doesn’t know is that I would never do that to him but it definitely got his attention.”

“Remind me to never cross you, cuz.” 

“No worries…you’re family I’d never hurt you.” Kono smiled. 

“Ok, let’s get going before we’re late.”

Chin and Kono headed out so they wouldn’t be late for their part of the surprise. 

*************

Brody was finishing getting dressed when he noticed the time. “Boys, are you ready?”

“Yeah, Dad. We’re just waiting for you.”

“Ok, I’ll be down in a minute. Make sure that Ranger is ready to go too. He can’t miss tonight.”

“Ok, Dad.”

As the boys were getting Ranger ready to go, there was a knock on their door. Jason ran to open the door and when he opened it, he saw Catherine smiling back at him. 

“Hi, Jason.” Cath smiled. 

“Cath, you made it. Come inside. Dad is still getting ready.”

“Ok. Are you ready for tonight?”

“Yes! This is so exciting. Charlie has been texting me all day with updates.”

“Nice. I’m so glad we could all be part of their plans.”

“I agree.” Brody walked up and gave her a Cath a kiss on the cheek. “It’s nice to see you as always.”

“Likewise.” Cath returned the kiss. 

“Um, I’m just going to get Bryan and Ranger. You two kids behave.” Jason joked.

“Sorry about him. Teenagers.”

“No worries.” Cath smiled. “Can you believe what Grace and Charlie are trying to pull off tonight? Those two are quite the risk takers.”

“Yeah, that they are...but I’m confident they know what they’re doing. I’m just glad we were included. I can’t wait to see the looks on their faces.”

“Right? This will be a night to remember.”

“Agreed.” Brody smiled. “Boys, come on! We’re going to be late.”

Jason and Bryan brought Ranger into the living room and they all made their way out to the car. Now, they just needed to wait for Grace’s text. 

*************

“Eddie, it’s time to go. Do you have everything?”

“Yes, my love. Do you think I would let you or our son down?”

“No, but I’m just so excited that I don’t want to screw anything up. This is a big night for Danny and Steve and it needs to be perfect.” 

“Everything will be fine.” Eddie reassured his wife. “Ok, let’s go. We still need to pick up John, Mary, and Joan.”

Clara was barely able to contain her excitement and was fidgeting the entire time on the way to John’s house. 

“Clara, you need to calm down. You’re about to explode.”

“I can’t help it, Eddie. It’s exciting enough that we’re in Hawaii but then to be part of Grace and Charlie’s surprise, it’s almost too much. I’m just so happy.”

“I know how you feel. Danny deserves this so much and I’m glad we’re here to celebrate with him and Steve.”

Clara took her husband’s hand into hers and then smiled. “We are definitely blessed.” 

Danny’s parents followed the GPS as they made their way to John McGarrett’s house. They were drawn in by the beauty of Hawaii. The GPS sounded and indicated that the address was up ahead on the right. They pulled into the driveway, parked their rental car, and then walked up to the house. 

“Eddie, this place is adorable. I know Danny said it was on the beach but I didn’t realize that the ocean was in John’s backyard.”

“John’s certainly a lucky man to live here. I can’t wait to see more and to meet him.”

Eddie and Clara walked up to the front door and knocked and immediately heard a dog barking. The door opened in front of them. 

“Well hello. You must be Danny’s parents. I’m John, please, come inside.”

“Thank you, John. I’m Clara and this is Eddie.” 

“Welcome to Hawaii. Is this your first time here?”

“Yes, and it’s so beautiful. I’m just glad we could get here being so last minute and all.”

“Right. I’m sure Danny will be surprised and happy that you could make it tonight. How long are you staying?”

“Since this is our first visit, we decided to stay for a few weeks. After tonight, our only major expense is the flight and since we will stay at Danny’s, we won’t need a hotel. It’s nice to have family here to help with lodging expenses.” Eddie laughed.

“Yes, that is so true.” John agreed. “Well if you need a tour guide, I’d be happy to show you around.”

“We’ll definitely take you up on that offer. Our very own Hawaiian tour guide…we’d be crazy to pass that up. Don’t you think, Eddie?” 

Upon hearing his name, Eddie barked.

“Oh, who do we have here?”

“That’s Eddie, my dog.”

Clara started to laugh. “Well, Eddie’s a great name for a dog. Don’t you agree, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Eddie replied grudgingly. 

“Oh, I didn’t even connect that you and Eddie shared the same name.”

“It’s all good, John.” Eddie looked at the dog at his feet and then knelt down to scratch him behind the ears. “We Eddies have to stick together…don’t we?” Eddie barked. “Who’s a good boy? That’s right you are.” Eddie, John and Clara all laughed. 

“Well, Mary is upstairs getting ready. Joan is up there with her but I’m sure she’ll be down any minute.” John looked at the stairs and saw his granddaughter starting to make her way down. 

“Joan, wait up there and I’ll come and get you.”

“I can walk down all by myself, grampa. I’m a big girl.”

“Ok, be careful, sweetie.”

“I will. I’m very careful.”

“Oh, she’s so cute.” Clara smiled. “Isn’t she precious, Eddie?”

“Yes, she is…reminds me of Bridget when she was little. So independent.”

“Mary definitely has her hands full with that one.” John smiled.

“So, what do you think about our grandchildren’s surprise?” Clara asked. 

“Well, knowing Grace and Charlie like I do, I wouldn’t have expected anything less. They really love their father and would do anything to make him happy.”

“Yes, and that also includes your son, Steve. To hear Charlie talk about him, he’s the coolest.” Eddie smiled. “We’re just glad we got to meet him and spend time with him earlier this week. You raised quite the gentleman.”

“Unfortunately, I can’t take any of the credit. I’m afraid the Navy played a bigger part in making him the man that he is today.” John looked a bit sad. “I’m just thankful for Danny. He helped me rebuild my relationship with Steve and Mary. You have an incredible son.”

“Thank you. He wasn’t always the easiest to deal with as a child but once he joined the Army, that all changed. What he was able to accomplish in the Army and Delta Force, raising the kids on his own, and now the task force…well, we’re very proud of him.”

“Oh, you should be proud of him. His work on the task force is exemplary and he’s done a lot of good for the state of Hawaii. As you know, I was on his team and he’s one of the best people I’ve ever had the pleasure of working for in my law enforcement career.” 

“Thank you, John. It’s always affirming to hear good things about ones children.” Clara wiped her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Clara. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“It’s ok, John. They’re happy tears.” 

“Grampa, when are we going to the party? I’m bored.” 

“We’re just waiting for your mom, sweet pea.” John looked at his granddaughter and knew what was coming. 

“Mommmmmm! Hurry up! We need to go to the party!” Joan yelled at the top of her lungs.

“Ok, ok, I’m coming. What’s with all the yelling?”

“Sorry, Mary. I couldn’t stop her.”

“It’s ok, Dad.” Mary smiled and then looked at Clara and Eddie. “You must be Danny’s parents. I’m Mary.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mary. I’m Clara and this is Eddie.” 

Mary smiled at Danny’s parents. “Ok, now I see where Danny gets his build and blue eyes. Although, he did miss out on your height, Eddie.”

“Yeah, he gets that from my side of the family.” Clara laughed. “Most of my brothers aren’t much taller than Danny. I was hoping he’d get his father’s height but at least he got the broad shoulders and amazing blue eyes.”

“Clara, you’re embarrassing me.” Eddie replied. 

“You hush…you know you love the attention.”

“You’re right, I do.”

“Dad, is it me or do Steve and Danny sound just like them? It’s kinda freaky.”

“You know what, Mare, they do.” John laughed. 

“Well, I take that as a sign of a long and happy life together.” Clara added. 

John smiled knowing that Clara was probably right and that his son and Danny would be very happy together. 

“Well, shall we get this show on the road? We wouldn’t want to be late…Grace will have our heads.”

“Yes, you’re right about that, Eddie. We should get going.” 

“This is so exciting isn’t it Joanie?”

“Yes, Mommy! I can’t wait for the party for Uncle Steve and Uncle Danno….oh and to see my cousins Grace and Charlie. They are so much fun...oh and Ranger…he’s super fun too.” Joan was rambling, which caused the adults to laugh. 

“Ok, sweetie…don’t wear yourself out before we get there.” 

“I won’t, Mommy.”

“John, Clara, Mary, and Eddie, along with Joan, get into the car and fasten their seatbelts. 

“Are we ready?” John looks around the car for confirmation. “Ok, let’s go.”

“Hit it, grampa!” 

***************


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the proposals and Grace and Charlie's surprise is finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like the surprise as much as I liked writing it. There should be one more chapter after this to tie things up. Thanks for your continued support of this little alternate universe...it's always appreciated.

Danny, Steve, Grace and Charlie finished up their meal and were relaxing around the table. There was a sense of anticipation in the air as each of them knew what was going to happen during dessert. Of course, Danny and Steve didn’t know what the other had planned, which added to the excitement. 

“Grace, dinner was delicious.”

“Thanks, Danno. I did my best to follow your recipe.”

“I know and you did a great job…so this is me thanking the cook.”

“I have to agree with your father. It was delicious and thank you.” Steve smiled and Grace smiled in return. 

“Hey! I might not have cooked but I helped get things ready too.”

“Sorry, son. Thank you. Everything was very nice.”

“Thanks, Pops. Now, what about dessert?” Charlie smiled like a kid with a secret that was bursting to come out. 

“I think that’s a great idea.” Grace added. “Danno, can you help me in the kitchen?”

“Sure, Gracie. Let’s clear off some of these dishes so we have room for dessert.” 

Grace and Danny gathered the dishes and carried them into the kitchen. After they loaded the dishwasher, Grace took the dessert out of the fridge. 

“Grace, do I see cannoli and zippole? Where did you get these?”

“I asked Nahele to take us to that Italian bakery on Ala Moana when we were out getting things for tonight. I figured this was a special occasion so we should have some real Italian pastries. I hope that’s ok?”

“Of course that’s ok…more than ok. You always think of everything. Thank you, Monkey.” Danny pulled Grace into a hug and then kissed the top of her head. 

“So, are you ready to propose? Do you have the ring?” 

Danny pulls the ring out of his pocket and shows it to Grace. 

“Oooh…that’s very nice Danno. I’m sure Steve will love it.”  
“I hope so.”

“He will. So are you nervous?”

“Honestly Monkey, yes. What if he says no?”

“Danno, I highly doubt that Steve will say no. Seriously? He’s so in love with you and he’d be an idiot to turn you down. Plus, how can he say no to all three of us?” Grace smiled.

“Well, when you put it like that, you’re right. I’ve got nothing to be worried about.” Danny grinned and then noticed Grace checking her phone for the second time since they’d been in the kitchen.

“Grace? Why do you keep checking your phone?”

Grace had to think fast so he didn’t figure out she was watching the time. “Oh, my friend Alani keeps texting me about some boy she likes.”

“I see. You know that you’re not allowed to date until you’re 16, right?”

“Yes, Danno. I don’t have time to date right now with school and cheerleading. Plus, no boys are interested in me anyway.” Grace had a sad look on her face. 

“Grace, look at me and listen. You’re an amazing young woman and I am sure there are plenty of boys that like you. Now, you’re dear old dad isn’t ready to even think about that but trust me, there will be plenty of boys interested in dating you. So many that Steve and I are going to be chasing them away.” Danny smiled.

“Dad!”

“What? It’s a Dad’s job to chase away his daughter’s boyfriends.”

“Ha ha.” Grace smiled. “Thanks, Danno. You always make me feel better.”

“That’s because I love you and I would do anything to make you happy.” Danny pulled Grace into another hug. “Ok, how about we plate up this dessert and get back to the boys so I can get on with the proposal?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Danny and Grace worked on getting dessert ready while Charlie and Steve talked in the dining room.

“So, are you ready? Do you have the ring?”  


“Yes, I have it right here.” Steve pulled the ring out of this pocket and showed it to Charlie. 

“Very nice. Danno’s gonna love it.”

“Thanks, Charlie. I can’t wait to marry your father and to be your Dad.”

“We can’t wait either. You know, Danno was never the same after that woman left us but now, he’s so happy. Don’t get me wrong, Pops was happy before but being with you just made it that much better.” 

“Thanks, Charlie. I didn’t think I’d find anyone after the situation with my ex but I’m so glad I met your father. Of course, it wasn’t love at first sight…but there’s just something about your father that draws you into his orbit and it’s the best feeling ever.”

“Oh my God! You’re so mushy…but I’m glad Pops found you. I hope I find a guy like you when I’m older.” Charlie practically stopped breathing when he realized what he said. He really wasn’t ready to reveal that part of himself to anyone just yet. 

“Charlie, buddy, breathe…it’s ok. C’mon, look at me.” Charlie looked at Steve as he felt tears starting to form in his eyes. Steve got out of his chair and walked over to Charlie. “Hey, there’s no need for tears. Everything’s ok. You’re ok.” Steve knelt down and hugged Charlie, who tightly held on to him. 

“Steve, please don’t tell Danno. Promise me.”

“I promise I won’t tell your father but you know he won’t be mad.”

“I know, but I really want to tell him myself and in my own time.” 

“Ok, just know that I am here for you if you need to talk.”

“Thanks, Steve. I can’t wait until you and Danno are married.”

“You and me both, slugger.” Steve smiled. “I wonder what’s taking your Dad and Grace so long. I’m ready for dessert.”

“You’re so impatient, Steven.” Danny exclaimed as he and Grace walked into the dining room with dessert. 

“Danno, what’s all that? Steve looked at the plate of pastries and reached out to grab one. He pulled his hand back quickly as Danny swatted it away from the plate.

“You’re such an animal. Can’t you wait until I at least put the plate down?”

“Sorry, it just looks so good.” Steve smiled. “I know these are cannoli, but what are these?”

“These are zippole and they are Charlie’s favorite.” Danny passed the plate to his son who grabbed the pastries and put them on his plate.

“You should try them, Steve. They’re delicious.”

“Thanks, Charlie. They sure look good.” Danny placed a zippole on Steve’s plate. Using his fork, he took a small bit of the pastry and then slid it into his mouth. “Mmmmm….this is really good.” Steve spoke with a mouth full of food. 

“Right? I knew you’d like it.” Charlie said triumphantly. 

Danny noticed Grace looking at her phone again. “Grace, can you please tell Alani that you’ll text her later?”

“Oh, sorry. She’s freaking out. I’ll tell her I’ll call her later.” Grace types out a message. Little did Danny know that the message was to his mother giving her an update on how things were going.

Grace and Charlie look at each other and saw both their father and Steve finishing up their desserts. They knew the proposals were going to happen any minute. Both men had their hands on their pockets waiting for the perfect moment to reach in and propose. 

Before they are able to make a move, Grace and Charlie stood up. “Dad, Steve...we wanted to tell you how glad we are that you found each other. We love you and are so happy that we can spend tonight together as a family.”

Danny looked at his kids with so much love. “Grace, Charlie thank you for your support and throwing everything together for tonight. You two are the best kids a Dad could hope for.” Danny smiled and had tears in his eyes. “I’m just so happy right now and that’s because of you kids and also because of you Steve.” Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he got for Steve. What he doesn’t notice is that Steve is doing the same. 

Danny and Steve took their rings out and the same time and then realized what was happening. Not wanting to be outdone by the other, they both spoke at the same time.

“Danny, will you marry me?” 

“Steve, will you marry me and make our family complete?” 

Both men said yes and then kissed. Grace and Charlie started to cheer. 

“Oh my God! I didn’t think you two would ever propose. Charlie and I were starting to worry.”  


“Yeah, Steve. Way to build the suspense. 

“Wait, what’s going on here? Steven?”

“Well, I asked Grace and Charlie if I could marry you before I left town and they said yes. However, they said I needed to talk to your parents as well. So, that’s where I was this week…in New Jersey with your family.”

“So you weren’t in DC for Navy business?”

“No, I’m sorry for lying but I had to find a reason to go and talk to your parents. I knew it would be important to them and to you.”

“Wow! I can’t believe you went to so much trouble for me. I knew you were a softie. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. So, yeah, Grace and Charlie knew I was going to propose tonight. Something tells me you talked to them about proposing tonight too?”

“Yes, they were in on my plan. Seems like our kids are quite sneaky.”

“It sure seems that way…but I think we can forgive them this time.”

“Of course we can.” Danny smiled. “So, for the sake of transparency, while you were in New Jersey talking to my parents, I went to see your father.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, I wanted to let him know I was going to ask you to marry me. I know it seems old fashioned but I felt I needed to talk to him.”

“Thanks, Danny. I know my Dad and I are still working on our relationship but I’m happy that you spoke to him. I’m sure that was a big deal for him to be included.”

“He was very happy for us and I’m looking forward to having him has a father-in-law.”

While Danny and Steve were talking, the twins quietly left the room so Grace could send a text to her grandmother in order to give her the “go” signal, which meant it was safe for everyone to enter the backyard. 

Danny and Steve were kissing and suddenly realized that they had an audience. They turned to see their entire ohana gathered outside in the backyard. At that moment, everyone erupted in claps and cheers of congratulations. 

As they made their way through the glass doors to the backyard, Danny and Steve took in how beautiful everything looked. The backyard was decorated with twinkling lights, flowers, and rows of chair for their guests. They stood on the lanai and looked at their ohana, which included Chin and Malia, Kono and Adam, Meka, Amy, and Billy, Brody and Catherine along with his two boys and Ranger, Kamekona, Flippa, Nahele, Tani and Junior, Mary and Joanie, John, and wait…could it really be? “Ma? Pop?” 

“Hello, Son. You’re mother and I are so happy for you two.”

“Daniel, you really found a good one with Steve. He’s a keeper.”

“Thanks, Ma, Pop. I hear he spent the week with you in New Jersey.” 

“Yes, and it was very nice to get to know our future son-in-law.”

“So, you were in on this too? You knew about the proposals?”

“Of course we did.” Clara smiled. “Then, Grace and Charlie called us and we hopped on a flight this morning so we could be a part of the surprise.” 

“Surprise? What are you talking about?” Danny looked at Grace and Charlie who looked very nervous. He then looked past the twins and saw what appeared to be a giant cake with two men on top dressed in tuxedoes. 

“Grace? Charlie? What did you do?”

“Well, we knew you two were going to propose and we also knew you’d both say yes, so we figured why not just get married tonight. Why wait?”

“Why wait? Because that’s what people do. You propose, you plan the wedding, and then you get married. That’s the process.”

“Well Pops, the proposal is out of the way and Grace and I took care of the planning, so there’s really no reason to wait.” 

Steve started to laugh thinking about what his soon to be step children had done. He was quite impressed at how they were able to pull this off. He could see Danny staring at him and knew he better get serious. 

“Don’t tell me you were in on this too, Steven. Were you part of this ambush wedding?”

“Nope, I had no idea but I’m not against getting married tonight.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me? Mr. rush in without a plan or back up.” Steve and all their friends and family laughed.  
“C’mon Danno. We both proposed and said yes, so why not just get married tonight? Everyone’s here and the kids went to an awful lot of trouble to set this up.”

“Yes, it was very nice of them but we don’t have a license or an officiant to perform the ceremony.”

Chin cleared his throat. “Well, I spoke to the governor and he took care of the license so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Seriously? Was everyone in on this?”

At that moment all their friends and family said yes. 

“Of course you were. You’re all terrible people.” Danny said but there was no bite in his statement. “Ok, so there’s still the matter of someone to perform the ceremony.”

Kamekona started to speak, “Well bruddah…”

“No no no...you are not going to marry us!”

“Danno, Kame got certified online to perform the ceremony just for you and Steve. It would be rude to turn him down.”

“Grace...”

“No, Danno. Listen to me…Charlie and I want you and Steve to get married so we can be a family. You both deserve to be happy and we deserve two parents who love us and who we love in return.”

“Grace is right, Pops. You love Steve and he loves you so don’t put it off. You know as well as we do that life is too short. Let’s become a family tonight. Please.”

Danny looked at his two children and thought about everything that happened over the past year and knew that they were right…life was too short. Danny then looked at Steve and was overcome with so much love that he had no reason not to agree. “Ok.”

“Ok? Does that mean we’re having a wedding tonight?” 

“Yes, Grace. We’re having a wedding tonight.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a McDanno wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this timestamp. Thanks to everyone who came along for the ride. Thanks for the kudos and comments. They are truly appreciated.

Danny looked at his two children and thought about everything that happened over the past year and knew that they were right…life was too short. Danny then looked at Steve and was overcome with so much love that he had no reason not to agree. “Ok.”

“Ok? Does that mean we’re having a wedding tonight?” 

“Yes, Grace. We’re having a wedding tonight.”

************

Things started to move quickly once Danny agreed to the ambush wedding, as he called it. Danny’s parents went with him to his bedroom upstairs to help him get ready while John and Mary took Steve to the guest room on the main floor of the house. 

While the boys were getting ready, Grace and Charlie were working with the rest of their ohana to finish prepping the backyard. Kamekona and Flippa, along with some of their cousins, set up a white trellis archway that would be the backdrop for the ceremony. Grace, Tani, Catherine, and Kono decorated it with flowers and bows then finished it off with white twinkle lights. 

Malia was on ‘mom’ duty taking care of Joanie while Mary was with John and Steve. She was also making sure that everything was going according to Grace and Charlie’s plan. 

Charlie, Nahele, Jason, and Bryan, being the cool teenagers, set up the DJ area with all the equipment they'd need for the reception. Junior was going to play DJ and Flippa would provide some live music as well. Brody, Chin, and Meka worked with Kamekona to set up the food area. They were only serving hors d'oeuvres since most, if not all, the guests already ate dinner. 

Everyone helped arrange the chairs on either side of the makeshift aisle while Gracie and Catherine put big white bows on each of the chairs that were at the of each row. The backyard looked like a fairy tale, which was most likely not Danny and Steve’s style, but they would love it nonetheless. 

“Grace and Charlie, how'd you manage to throw this together on such short notice?” Chin asked. 

“It wasn’t easy but you and our entire ohana had our backs.” Charlie replied. 

“That’s right! We couldn’t have pulled this off without all of you playing a part.” Grace smiled at everyone in attendance. “Charlie and I want to thank everyone for pitching in and making this surprise possible. You’re all the best.”

“You’re welcome. You two really took a chance tonight. Weren’t you worried that your Dad and Steve wouldn’t agree to the wedding?” Chin asked the twins. 

“Well, we knew Steve wouldn’t be a problem. We’ve heard all about his antics from Danno so we didn’t think he’d object.” Everyone laughed and agreed. “Now, as far as Danno is concerned, we figured we’d have to do a bit of convincing but in the end we knew he’d cave.”

“Yeah, so we made sure to have both an emotional reason and a logical reason for having the wedding tonight. Danno wouldn’t be able to argue his way out of the wedding after hearing our reasons.” Charlie added. 

“That was genius you two. Let’s hope they don’t chicken out.” Nahele joked. 

“They better not or I’ll go kick their asses!” 

“Kono!”

“I’m serious, cuz. Those two are so in love with each other and if they screw this up, they’ll have to answer to me.”

“I’m with Auntie Kono.” Grace chimed in. 

“Well, let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that shall we?” Chin as always was the voice of reason. “So, let’s finish up out here so everything’s ready for the ceremony.”

“You got it, Uncle Chin.” Charlie added. 

Grace, Charlie and their ohana worked on putting the final touches on the backyard while Danny and Steve were inside getting ready. The wedding would be starting soon and everyone was excited. It was only a matter of time before their Dad would finally be married.

************

As things were underway outside, Danny was in his room with his parents. They’d gone upstairs to help their son get ready. When they entered his bedroom, they saw clothes laid out in the bed. Danny was happy to see the tan linen trousers and white button down shirt and not a suit or tuxedo. He did the formal wedding with Rachel and this time he was going to be comfortable. Grace and Charlie must have consulted his parents in regards to what he should wear tonight. Danny looked down at the clothes and smiled.

“Danny, how're you doing?”

“I’m good, Ma. Just thinking about what amazing kids I have. I still can’t believe they arranged all this.”

“Son, those kids love you more than anything and they want you to be happy.”

“Your father’s right. When Grace and Charlie called us about their surprise we agreed that it was a great idea.”

“But how could you know it would work out?”

“Because we know you and you’ve never been happier and that’s because of Steve. Also, we just spent the week with Steve while he was in New Jersey and that man is so in love with you it’s palpable.”

“I agree with your mother. I got to know Steve pretty well this past week and he’s an amazing man. To have gone through everything he’s gone through and to still be so open and loving is incredible. You really got a good one, son.”

Danny stood facing his parents with tears running down his cheeks. He wiped them away and smiled. “Thanks Ma, Pop. I didn’t think I’d get married again but I finally found my other half and it feels right.”

“That’s great, sweetie.” Clara hugged her son. 

“Ok, how about we get this show on the road? You don’t want to be late for your own wedding.” 

“You’re right, Pop.” 

“We’ll wait outside your room so you can change clothes.”

“Thanks. Have I told you lately that you’re the best parents anyone could hope for?” 

Clara and Eddie looked at their son with love in their eyes and then the three of them embrace. Eddie was the first to step back and he clearly has tears in his eyes. 

“Pop, are you ok?”

“Yeah. I swear you and your mother have made me soft with all your feelings. The guys at the station would be busting my balls if they could see me right now.” 

“Oh Eddie...you know you’re a big softie so who are you kidding.” Clara laughed and then kissed him on the cheek. “Ok honey, we’ll be outside your room if you need anything. We love you.”

“I love you too.”

***********

Steve closed the guest bedroom door and turned to look at his dad and Mary. “So, you two have been quiet. I know this whole wedding thing is kinda crazy but something tells me you were in on it too.”

“Yes, we knew what Grace and Charlie had planned and were happy to participate. I knew you’d jump right in and go along. You’ve always been a bit lolo.” 

“Gee, thanks Mary.” Steve laughed. 

“Son, when Danny came to me earlier in the week to ask if he could marry you I knew at that moment he was the right man for you.” John smiled. “I know I’m still getting used to everything, but I’m so happy that you found the right person to spend your life with. So, yeah, when my soon-to-be grandchildren told me about the plan there was no way I wasn’t going to be here.” 

“Thanks, Dad. It means a lot that you are here and that I have your support. I can’t wait to marry Danny and be Grace and Charlie’s step dad. Finding them and now becoming part of their family is more than I felt I deserved.” Steve smiled but then looked down at the ground. “After I left the Navy and came back home I wasn’t in a good place. I cut both of you out of my life and let’s just say I didn’t make the best decisions when it came to my personal life. When I met Danny, everything changed and that’s when I knew he was the one for me. Not to mention that he somehow was able to get the three of us back together. I just hope I don’t screw it up.”

“Steve, you won’t screw it up. You’re an amazing man and Danny and his kids already love you so much. Don’t worry. You’re not me.”

“Dad, that’s not what I’m afraid of…It’s just a big responsibility being a husband and a father. I hope I’m up to the task.”

“Um, who is this person in front of me right now?” Mary looked at her brother incredulously. “Steve, I know we haven’t been close lately but when have you ever not been up to any task you set your mind to? The brother I remember would face this head on and wouldn’t doubt himself. So, stop it already…no brother of mine is going to screw this up. Got it?”

Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing from his sister considering the current state of their relationship. Needless to say, it was a bit more than he was ready to handle and he started to feel the tears build up in his eyes. 

“Mary, I appreciate everything you just said and I love you for supporting me. Thanks to both of you. I’m going to do everything I can to be the best brother, son, husband, and father that I can be.”

“We know you will, son.” John pulled Steve into a hug and Mary joined them as well. “Ok, I think it’s time for you to get ready.”  


“Yeah, dad’s right. Grace picked out your clothes and laid them out on the bed. She didn’t want anything formal like uniforms, suits, or tuxedoes. So, you and Danny will both be wearing tan linen trousers and white button down shirts.”

“It’s perfect. I know Danny did the whole formal wedding thing before and that didn’t turn out…so, semi-casual is a great choice. Plus, ever since I left the Navy, and opening up the surf shop, I’m really not a formal kinda guy.”

“Well, we’ll leave you to get ready. If you need us, we’ll be right outside.”

“Thanks! I love you.”

“We love you too. Now, get ready.”

Steve shut the bedroom door and looked down at the clothes that Grace had picked out and smiled. He was happy for the first time in a long time and there was nothing that was going to stop him from marrying his Danno. 

************

Steve finished getting dressed when he heard a knock on the door. Figuring it was his Dad or Mary, he quickly opened it and was surprised to see Freddie standing on the other side of the door with a huge smile on his face. "Freddie! What? How? I didn't see you outside earlier. When did you get here?" 

"Kelly and I just got here. Um, may I come in?"

"Oh yeah, please do.” Freddie walked into the bedroom and pulled his friend into a tight hug, which Steve happily returned. "I'm so happy to see you. It's been too long." Steve looked at his friend with tears in his eyes.

"I've missed you too, Smooth Dog." Freddie teased. "Now, you really didn't think I'd miss your wedding, did you?"

"No, but how did you know? Hell, I didn't know I was getting married until about 20 minutes ago." Steve laughed.

"Well, your dad called me as soon as your soon-to-be step-children put their plan into motion. I couldn't believe it when I heard but Kelly and I decided we had to come to see if this wedding would actually happen...and I gotta tell ya, I'm glad we made the trip."

"Yes, this is kinda crazy but it just feels right. I love Danny and those kids so much."

"Good. After what Nick and and Ross put you through, you deserve to be happy my friend." Freddie smiled. "Well, I should get outside and let you finish getting ready. I can't wait to meet Danny and your kids in person. Video chats are great but nothing beats the real thing."

Steve pulled Freddie into a hug. "Damn, it's really great to see you, brother."

"Ok, enough of the emotional stuff." Freddie pulled out of the hug and walked towards the door. "I'll see you outside. I love you."

"I love you too." Freddie left the room and Steve smiled thinking about how lucky he was to have a friend like Freddie.

************

Danny walked downstairs and snuck over to the guest bedroom. He looked at the door knowing Steve was in there getting ready. Before he knocked, he smiled thinking about how crazy this day was turning out and let out a quiet laugh. He reached up to knock and before he could, the door opened. 

“Danny, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you before the wedding.” Danny looked a bit nervous. 

“Sure, is everything ok?”

“Yes, just checking to make sure you are still up for getting married tonight. I know my kids ambushed us with this and I don’t want you to feel like you have to go through with it to make them happy.”

Steve looked at his fiancée and took his hands into his. “Danny, there is nothing I want more than to be your husband. Sure, this whole ambush wedding, as you put it, is a bit crazy but when have we ever done things the conventional way? Our whole relationship has been a bit out of the norm but it works for us. So, don’t for one minute, doubt that I don’t want to go through with it tonight. Like the kids said, why wait?” Steve smiled. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“No! Not at all. I agree that this is not a typical engagement and now wedding but like you said, when have we ever done things the way most people do…we are definitely way beyond conventional. So, this is probably the only way we could have gotten married.” Danny laughed.  


“Ok, so what do you say? You ready to get married and become Steven Williams McGarrett?”

“Why does your last name come first? Why can’t I be Steven McGarrett Williams?”

“Of course you’re going to argue with me about this. Why am I not surprised?” Danny starts to wind up for a rant and Steve immediately regretted joking about their names. “I’ll tell you why, Steven. My children are already Williamses so they will keep that last name and add yours just like I will do. If you don’t want to add Williams and remain simply McGarrett, that’s your choice. I’m not going to force you to take my name if you don’t want to.” 

Steve sensed that Danny was hurt thinking he didn’t want to take his name and should have realized that his soon to be husband might be sensitive about the topic. Time for some damage control. “Danny, babe, I was only joking around. I didn’t mean to upset you. Of course I want to take your name. In fact, I am proud to add your name to mine. We’re blending our two families so we should have a combined last name. Please forgive me for my poor attempt at humor.” 

Danny looked at his fiancée and wanted to be angry but he really wasn’t able to muster up that feeling. All he could feel for the man in front of him was love. He loved this man so much and his willingness to take his last name made his heart melt. “Steve, I’m sorry I got upset. I’m fine if you don’t want to take my last name. We don’t have to decide anything right now.”

“Danny, stop. It’s already settled, I will be Steven J Williams McGarrett. There will be no more discussion on this topic. Ok?” Steve smiled and Danny nodded. “Let’s get outside before our kids come in and scold us for being late to our own wedding.” 

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want that…shall we go fiancée?” Danny bends his arm and offers it to Steve who places his arm though Danny’s bent arm and then walk off arm and arm to the backyard.”

**************

“Nona, Papa, where’s Danno?”

“Isn’t he in his room, Gracie?” 

“No, I just went to get him and he’s not there. I thought you two were helping him get ready?”

“We did and then we came back down here.” Clara replied. 

“Charlie, have you seen Danno?”

“I think I saw him go into the guest bedroom.” 

“Why didn’t you stop him?”

“I was outside and I saw him through the window. It’s not like I was guarding Steve’s door.”

“Oh, sorry for snapping. I just hope they aren’t reconsidering.”

“Oh sweetie, I’m sure they’re just talking. You did spring this on them so give them a minute. I’m sure they will be out here in no time.” 

“Thanks, Nona. Charlie and I just want to be a family with Steve and we don’t want anything to get in the way.”

“We know, Gracie. Don’t worry, no son of mine would back out and disappoint his children.”

“Are you sure, Papa?”

“Of course I am…you’ll see.”

“What are you right about, Pop?”

“Danno! Steve!” Grace runs over to her father and hugs him. 

“Hey now…what’s all this about?”

“I’m afraid your children were worried that their father was having second thoughts and was going to cancel the wedding.”

“Grace, Charlie, there is no chance that we are canceling the wedding. Steve and I just needed a few minutes alone before the ceremony.”

“See, honey. I told you your father wasn’t going to cancel.” Eddie smiled at his granddaughter. 

“Papa, you were right. I shouldn’t have been worried.” 

“Well, now that that’s been settled, how about we get this show on the road?” Danny announced.

“Awesome!” Charlie cheered. 

Grace opened the sliding glass doors onto the lanai and backyard. “Ok, places every one!” 

Their friends and family quickly got into position and before too long, everything was ready. 

Danny and Steve made their way to where Kamekona was standing in front of their family and friends. As they walked hand-in-hand down the makeshift aisle, they noticed all the changes that happened in their absence. It was remarkable how much their ohana were able to accomplish in such a short amount of time. Grace and Charlie did an amazing job arranging everything, which made both men smile. They saw all their friends and family gathered to join them in their celebration…they really were the luckiest two people in the world. 

They arrived at the end of the aisle and saw they beautiful trellis covered in flowers, bows, and twinkling lights that was erected behind Kamekona. The entire backyard was perfect and felt like a fairy tale. Danny and Steve looked at each other and couldn’t stop themselves from smiling. They barely heard a word Kame was saying as they were so lost in each other’s eyes. Before too long, it was time to say their vows…dammit, they didn’t write any and now they had to come up with them on the fly. 

“It’s now time for Danny and Steve to exchange vows. Because they probably haven’t had time to write any, I’ll ask them to simply say a few words as they exchange their rings.” Kame smiled. “Danny, would you please go first?”

“Um, sure. Like Kamekona said, we really didn’t have time to write vows so this will be interesting.” Danny laughed. 

“C’mon Danny, when have you ever been at a loss for words?” Chin yelled out. 

“Not helping, Chin. Remember, I’m still your boss.” Danny laughed and the crowd joined in the laughter. “Ok, where were we?” Danny took Steve’s hand and looked him in the eyes. “Steven, what can I say? When we first met, I didn’t like you. In fact, I thought you were a lazy surfer who stumbled into my crime scene and then wouldn’t leave until I flipped you into the sand and had two officers haul you away.” The crowed laughed. “However, you know what they say about judging a book by its cover and boy did I misjudge you. Once I got to know you, the real you, I couldn’t help but fall in love. You made me believe that I could have happiness again and for that, I thank you. I thank you for loving and protecting me and my children. I will love you with all my heart until the day I die. Welcome to our family.” Danny takes the ring he got for Steve and slides it onto his finger. Steve saw a tear fall from Danny’s eye, reached up, and wiped it away. 

“Steve, it’s now your turn.” 

“Danny, ever since that first day when you flipped me on my ass in the sand, I knew we’d end up together.” Everyone laughed. “Seriously, there was just something about you that drew me into your circle. You made me feel like I could be who I was without question. You helped me move past one of the worst moments in my life and allowed me to finally find true love.” Steve smiled. “You taught me the importance of family through the unconditional love you have for your children and those you consider family. Without you, I wouldn’t have reconnected with my father and sister but now, we’re closer than we’ve been in years. There aren’t enough words to describe what a kind, generous, and loving man you are. Thank you for loving me and allowing me to become your husband and father to your children. I promise to love and cherish you always.” Steve takes the ring he got for Danny and slides it onto his finger. 

Both men smiled at each other and could hear sniffles coming from their friends and family. The silence is broken by Kamekona announcing that they are now married and can now kiss. Danny and Steve looked at each other and then share their first kiss and husbands. Their friends and family cheer for the married couple. 

The rest of the evening is filled with music, laughter, and congratulations. Danny and Steve make a point to talk to all in attendance not wanting to make anyone feel left out. Almost everyone commented on how exciting it was to be part of the evening and how happy they were for the couple. When it came time for cake, Danny and Steve stood at the table with the cake knife in their hands. 

“Dads! Look over here.” Grace yelled so she could get a picture. 

As they cut the cake and put a piece on a plate, Danny looked at Steve and knew what his husband wanted to do. “Steven, no, you will not smash that piece of cake in my face.”

“But Danno! It’s tradition so we have to.” 

“No, there will be no cake smashed in my face you animal.” Danny barely had the word animal out of his mouth before Steve smashed the cake in his face. Their friends and family cheered and took pictures. Not wanting to be the only one with cake on his face, Danny picked up a piece and smashed it in Steve’s face, who simply laughed. 

“See, Danno! It’s fun.” 

“Yeah yeah…I’m starting to question why I agreed to marry you.”

“It’s because you love me.”

“Yeah, I certainly do. Now come here, I want a kiss.” Danny pulled Steve close and they shared a cake filled kiss. 

“Ewww….Dads!” Grace and Charlie joked. 

“Oh, you two better get used to this because this is your new normal.” Danny replied.

“What do you say Charlie? Are we ok with this?”

“We are more than ok with this, Gracie. We finally have the family we’ve always wanted.”

Danny and Steve looked at their kids and were overcome with love. They were now a family and it couldn’t be more perfect. 

************


End file.
